kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
RM-056 Valvrave V Hiuchiba
The RM-056 Valvrave V Hiuchiba is one of the Valvrave units discovered in JIOR Module 77. It is piloted by Kyuma Inuzuka. Its official name is and is later nicknamed Beast High by Kyuma. Valvrave V is a unit designed with emphasis on defense, clad in additional body armor. It engages in medium-range combat and protects allies with its impregnable large shield. Armament ;*'Bolt Phalanx' :Weapons mounted on both forearms, they are shaped like crossbows. They fire light energy projectiles over a wide range. These projectiles utilize the unique characteristics of Hard Afterglow. They can be used as timed high explosives that detonate at intervals. VVV Standard These are armaments consistent with all Valvraves. ;*Clear Fossil Emitters :On the ends of the wrist and on the back of the heels of the Valvrave are emitters made of a Clear Fossil cover and what appears to be heat sink fins underneath with their small edges protruding out of the outer edge of the emitter. While they serve as a Valvrave's primary means of propulsion they are also used to conjure Hard Afterglow for various offensive and defensive purposes, the color of which appears to be dependent on the color of the emitter and the color theme of the Valvrave itself. :An Impact Booster can attach to a Valvrave near one of these emitters to greatly enhance its capabilities, notably with manipulating Hard Afterglow allowing for ranged laser-like beams and even a powerful punching or kicking attack that uses the same superheated energy as the "Harakiri Blade". ;*Variable Vulcan :A pair of ranged, rapid-firing weapons installed in the head of a Valvrave and are useful for suppressing fire and attacking quickly at close-range. These are installed in the head of a Valvrave as a part of it's standard armaments. :The name implies that they have different settings for how they fire but this is not definitively seen in any source so far. ;*Fold Sickle :The are small, sickle-like melee weapons with a blade that appears to be made of Clear Fossil; these are stored folded in a sheath on the sides of the torso when not in use and are part of the standard armaments for a Valvrave. :These appear to be used as a slashing or piercing weapon. ;*Hand Ray :The is a small, anti-personnel laser weapon built into the back of both of a Valvrave's hands and are part of its standard armaments. Special Features ;*IMP :The IMP (Impregnable) is a large semi-transparent shield composed of Clear Fossil, a material that boasts overwhelming defense than most armor material. It maintains its defensive properties by coating the armor surface in special energy generated from the Mirror RAVE engine. Furthermore, the rate of overheating is significantly reduced compared to other Valvrave units. :In the manga, it is shown that it can be covered in solidified Hard Afterglow, in the form of jagged crystals, to allow it to reflect attacks, even missiles; Kyuma calls this Impregnable Mode. VVV Special Features These are special features consistent with all Valvraves. * Hard Afterglow ;*Mirror RAVE Engine ;*VLC Polymer ;*Senses Nerves History While exploring the lower levels of the lab where the first Valvrave came from, Haruto and Saki discovered Valvrave V and the other remaining Valvraves. Beast High gained the naming rights to Valvrave V and their logo was placed onto the IMP Shields. It is destroyed while trying to save Haruto and L-elf from the Dorssia-ARUS alliance against Module 77, but not before causing a huge explosion to destroy the enemy. It is confirmed to be rebuilt along with Valvrave III in the chapter 7 of the Undertaker novel, but it is currently unknown who the new pilots of both units are. Notes & Trivia External Links *Valvrave V on Official Site Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave Category:Mecha Category:JIOR Category:New JIOR Category:Primate Frame Category:Golden Seven Category:Third Galactic Empire